


Hallucinogen

by iiuvenca



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Student Peter Parker, Deadpool - Freeform, Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter rambles, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade flirts, demiromantic peter parker, idk i guess well see how it goes, possible smut idk man things could get wild, seriously though drugs, this is a no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiuvenca/pseuds/iiuvenca
Summary: While trying to ignore an ex girlfriends ramblings about how much she likes another one of his ex girlfriends, Peter Parker finds himself staring at a stranger in the officially unofficially claimed diner for the Marvel University students.This stranger has made it his goal to break Peter out of his comfort zone and help him become a bit more adventurous in life.





	Hallucinogen

 

“-and she didn't even bother to ask my name!” MJ exclaimed, then continuing as Peter listened quietly, chin resting in hand. “And so obviously I think she's trying to play hard to get, because I don't think she showed any signs of being remotely bored with me. It was like, she was trying to play cool so hard, that it was actually cool-” the quiet jingle of the diner’s door opening took Peter's mind away from the nonstop rambling that was coming from Mary Jane across the booth the two shared. He watched as a blond haired man walked inside, with a red shirt and dark jacket that looked like it could have been either brown or black at some point in the distant past. Shiny dots spotted on his jacket shoulders showed how the rain had finally broken through, after a long day of dark clouds and grey skies. The weather was very welcomed, what with the current heat wave that had just dragged through the city. Peter had been waiting for the moment the rain would start. He hoped it turned into an angry storm. Maybe getting stuck in somewhere until it stopped could help him break out of the constant cycle of classes, work, stress, and more work, for a bit at least.

The stranger’s boots made soft thumps against the floor that for some reason sounded louder than the rest of the background noise in the restaurant. Maybe it was just Peter’s senses clinging to anything, giving any excuse to stop listening to his friend talk on and on about her relationship troubles. As mean as it sounded, he just couldn't listen to her today, not with the current story being shared. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that it hurt to listen this time, because this time, she was talking about Peter's ex girlfriend, Gwen Stacy.

To know that everyone has the capability of moving on without you is crushing. Knowing that Gwen was starting to act on feelings for someone else-  Mary Jane, even \- was crushing. It had taken Peter years to develop something with Gwen, as he didn't really put his trust in others too easily, and to have all of that work gone, well, it sucked. He wouldn't be able to feel for anyone like he had her for quite some time.

To make matter worse, he didn’t even see it coming. At least if he knew Gwen didn't feel for him anymore before they had broken up, he could have emotionally prepared. But he didn't. All he knew was that every so often he would catch her with wandering eyes, which she assured was nothing, only him nitpicking at her every action out of paranoia.

Turns out it was something. Something with beautiful dark skin and bright red hair, something with a real knack for acting. Something that was sitting across from him right now, talking like none of it had happened. Peter couldn't be mad, though. He knew he didn’t have the right, or the ability to be, at that. Nobody can control how they feel, and he knows that nobody is at fault. Gwen and MJ would be happy together and Peter had to be supportive of their new lives together. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to listen.

Which was why he was staring at this handsome stranger for longer than intended as MJ kept going. Picking out any details he could, Peter noticed he had scars here and there, scattered in varying areas, like his brow bone, his lip, his fingers and hands, and probably many more places that Peter would never get to see. His scars, some raised lines and some just harsh marks, just seemed to pull his entire look together. His dark pants, with obvious wear to them, stayed tucked in his boots, frayed edges at his knees revealing angry, scraped skin, likely to turn into just another one of the scars in his collection that he could share about to those who listened. Peter wondered how he got them, or at least the ones he could see. Did each one even have a story, or was it all something as simple as a tumble off of his bike? He looked the type to  have a bike, at least. 

It was interesting to the brunet, seeing someone that made such a stark contrast to his surroundings. The feeling he was giving off, this man was just radiating toughness. He looked familiar, too. Maybe they go to the same college? It was a possibility. This establishment was pretty much officially unofficially claimed for the Marvel students to hang out in when they aren't working.

The man, after waiting at the counter for a few minutes, paid for his food and grabbed the paper bag set in front of him, turning to quickly make his way to the door. He dragged a hand through his messy, short locks of blond hair, before pocketing said hand in his jacket and nudging the door with the elbow on his arm holding the bag of food. Before he left, however, he must've felt someone staring at him, because after looking around for a second, he focused on Peter, with the latter's eyes widening at the realization of being caught. The strangers icy greyish-blue eyes  burned into him, until a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, and he winked. Peter broke the eye contact first, the man stepping out and walking down the dreary city’s sidewalks soon after. He could feel the warmth rising to his cheeks as he watched him disappear behind a corner.

“-so what do you think? I mean, you do  know her, after all.” Mary Jane questioned, having finished the story and getting ready for the discussion part of their conversation.

He shrugged, sipping his milkshake and hoping it would cool down the warmth in his face.

“You spaced on me, didn’t you?”

“Course not, just… Trying to think, is all.”

“Mhmm…”

 

\----------

 

The walk home was a dull one, to say the least. Peter walked Mary Jane as far as he could, until it was time to part ways and for her to go to her dorm. Peter, however, lived at home, where he, and his Aunt May had lived for some time now. God, he missed their brown stoop so badly, but the place was just too hard on the two to maintain, emotionally and financially. Uncle Ben had provided so much for their family, and that extra source of income definitely left it mark on the ever-shrinking family Peter called his own.

Aunt May had moved out, though, so now it was just Peter, living with only his thoughts to keep him company. And though he didn’t like to think about it, it was a much easier living situation. With only himself to support, he didn’t really find himself worrying about how much was enough to buy groceries anymore. 

Fishing his keys out of his pocket, he slipped it into the lock and turned the doorknob, stepping inside the small, cool apartment. Across the room, two windows, both open wide, had become a one way path for the storm to make its way into his apartment. The rain that now soaked Peters hoodie and dampened his hair, started to soak through some papers and scattered photographs he had printed out earlier that week on the coffee table, as well.

“Shit-” he muttered, shutting the windows a bit harsher than he meant to, and picking up the stack of documents and pictures. White splotches peppered the photos where the rain had hit, the ink running in every direction away from the droplets. He carried the pile to his kitchen and started to spread the papers out anywhere they could rest to dry. Maybe a downpour wasn't the smartest thing for him to wish for. 

He could have just left the papers to dry, but he didn't know how long that would take, and he needed to work on some things now. Maybe he could borrow someone's hair dryer.

Never having taken off his shoes, Peter walked out of his apartment, closing the door and walking down the hallway to the stairs. Maybe he could ask Jillian for a hairdryer, as he never really found the need to buy one. Jilian had become friends with May soon after the Parkers had moved in. She visited their apartment and the two clicked like they had known each other all of their lives. It was good for May, to get her mind off of everything that had gone wrong for them in such a short amount of time previous to the move.

He began running down the long hallway on the second floor, he wanting to get back to the sopping papers as soon as he could so they didn't somehow get destroyed even more than they had been with the rain. Stopping a moment too late, especially for someone with his reflexes, he bumped right into someone else as he turned the corner. Hand flying to his nose, which was what took the brunt of the collision, he looked up, only to see the mystery tough guy from the diner again. Does he live here? Maybe he just moved in. That would probably explain why he looked familiar yet not at the same time. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, here wait let me get that” he sputtered, leaning down and picking up the man's keychain that had fallen when Peter crashed into him before the other had the chance to and handing it over. A moment or longer- honestly Peter couldn't tell, he felt like he couldn't rip his eyes away from the man’s- had passed before any other words were exchanged.

“You're wet,” the man said, his voice gravelly and low. He put his keys in his pocket but did not show any other sign of wanting to leave. He was actually smiling. A small smile, but it was definitely there, and Peter was definitely melting under it. 

Peter raised his eyebrow, giving a small nod and responding with “yeah, it's uh… Raining.” He shuffled his feet in his spot, not quite ready to walk away to go get that hair dryer.

The man’s eyes looked like they were studying him, and suddenly, in the silence of the dimly lit, humid hallway, he snorted. “Ohhh, that’s how I know you,” he muttered quietly, his eyes scanning the brunet with a devious look hidden in the icy blue. “You were staring at me in the Odison, right? Have you been stalking me, baby boy?” He asked, leaning in a bit closer than what would've been a comfortably uncomfortable distance.

Peter felt his face go red, “wha- no! Why on Earth would I be stalking you?” He answered truthfully, albeit more panicked than what would have sounded believable. “And I wasn't staring, I was just..” he thought for a moment before continuing. “I was just distracting myself from an unpleasant conversation.” With a firm nod, he made it clear that no further explanation would be made.

“Hope I wasn't distracting you from anything too important, then. Cause your girlfriend looked pretty colorful with whatever she was saying.” The man paused, “I didn’t interrupt a serious breakup or anything with my ravishing good looks, did I? Not that I would be upset to make someone like you available,” he punctuated the sentence with a small wink.

Peter started fumbling with his words again. “Girlfriend? No- no she's just a friend of mine, I don't even like her like that, we’re just friends,” wow, even his defenses were pathetic.

The blond’s smile only grew. “Okay, okay, jeez, you don't have to get all high pitched on me, drop it a few octaves, I was only teasing.” He liked messing around with this guy, he's cute. Something out of a movie, like the nerd that ends up being the life of the party by the end of the night, or just the good boy gone bad. Something he could work with. “Im Wade, by the way.” He stuck out his hand to shake. “Wade Winston Wilson.”

“Peter Parker,” he took Wade's hand, a small smile resonating on his lips.

“Well Pete, I guess we can both be on our merry ways, then.”

“I guess so,” He began to walk past Wade, both slowly starting to go their separate ways until the taller male reached the elevator.

“Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.” He called with a grin before the elevator doors closed, carrying him away, along with all sense of dignity Peter had moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okk that took me a bit to write yet its so short??  
> Also idk i kinda like it but kinda dont cause its all rushed at the end of the chapter ugh  
> Thank you though, if youre reading this, for actually sticking around to the end of it.


End file.
